1976, Oh Shoot!
by RandomGeek
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny find themselves stuck in 1976. Shoot! How are they supposed to get out of Harry's parents time without reavealing themselves. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Roses are red _

_Violets are blue_

_I don't own _

_Please don't sue._

In 1996 at Hogwarts

"I can't take it anymore," said Harry while walking to the Gryffindor common room "Stupid Ministry, stupid Umbridge, stupid fan girls."

"Yea, it must really suck to be ultra-famous" Ron sarcastically said

"It does, you can't even breath without somebody following you."

"So why don't you just go where fan girls can't find you." Ron said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which to him it was.

"Great plan with one tiny flaw, name one freaking place in all of Hogwarts that fan girls don't know about!"

"Room of Requirement and I'm the one that didn't get a single O on the OWLs." Again he said it in a tone that made you think that it was the most obvious thing ever.

"That's actually a good idea," Hermione said to Harry since her and Ron were not on speaking terms "Barely anybody knows about the Room of Requirement." They began to change direction to head to the Room of Requirement. On the way there Ron and Hermione started to argue again.

"Honestly, Quidditch is just a dumb sport!" said Hermione after Ron started to talk non-stop about Gryffindor's latest match.

"Quidditch is not just a dumb sport, it's the best in the world" and launched into a lecture about Quidditch.

"I don't know how Lavender can stand you!" What nobody had realized was that they were almost there.

"Ron, Hermione, both of you shut up!" By this time nobody had noticed that they had walked right in to the Room of Requirement. "Why do yo-" Nobody heard the rest as they were sucked up by a vortex of light.

In 1976 (The end of the Marauders 5th year) at Platform 9 and ¾

"Evans, will you-"

"No" Lily said cutting James off.

"But you didn't even let me finish, what if I was asking you to help me with my trunk."

"Still no, besides you were probably going to ask me out."

"Evans, will you-"

"No."

"Great, Hogsmeade then."

"I said no."

"And I was asking if you'd not go out with me."

"Yes."

"So you'll go out with me?"

"You know what I mean." Lily started walking, well running to her parents hoping it would keep him away. Unfortunately for Lily, he was following.

"Better luck next time, Prongs." his best friend Sirius Black said.

"You must be Mr. and Mrs. Evans, could you convince Lily to say yes."

"I'll try, you seem nice enough but don't tell Lily I said that." Mrs. Evans whispered to James.

"Yes! Thank you!"

"MUM! What did you do to make this idiot so happy?"

"Hello, Freak. Did you have fun at your freak school with your freak friends? Who's the new freak? Come on freak, let's go, I can't be seen in public with all these freaks."

"Did you force her to come, again?"

"Is she always like this?" asked James and Lily at the same time.

"Wait a minute, why are you still here?"

"Ummm… about that. She's got a rare medical condition that requires her to say freak in every sentence and no we didn't, she wanted to see her favourite sister. Mr. Evans looked like he was trying to come up with a believable lie the entire time he said that.

"Sure, I'll believe you," Lily said sarcastically "Now back to my other question, why are you still here!

"Because I wanted to ask you out again, to see if you changed your mind." The entire time he said this he looked like he hoped that Lily wouldn't hex him into oblivion.

"Prongs come on, she looks mad. Besides your parents are right there, that's right walk away, walk away. Why aren't you walking?"

"You have 15 second to leave before I hex you so bad that you'll never be able to move again. I don't care if I'm under-" Lily was going to continue her death threat/rant but was cut off by a bright light. Four people almost dropped out. Three of them didn't notice that they were just dropped out of a vortex but one seemed perfectly aware. One of them that looked almost exactly like James Potter was yelling at the two other unaware, a girl with bushy, brown hair and a tall, red-headed boy with a lot of freckles.

"-u keep on fighting. I mean now it's gotten even worse than before, it's like an old married couple's." The bushy haired one started to understand that this wasn't what they were used to. The boy was about to continue before the girl said

"Harry look around."

The James Potter look alike, Harry took a scan around so did the red-headed one.

"Ginny what are you doing here?" asked the red-headed one, finally acknowledging the presence of the other girl. She was red-headed too. "You didn't follow us did you?"

"If you mean here here then I got no clue, but if you mean with you people I was in the Room of Requirement first just you three didn't notice. No wonder, you three were so into your fight I'd be surprised if you did." the red-headed girl, Ginny apparently, said. Her and the red-headed boy seemed and looked like they were related.

"Look farther than that." The bushy haired one said.

"Oh shoot." said the red-headed boy.

Harry just nodded weakly.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did my writing would be so much better, my spelling and grammar too

Mr. Potter was the first one to recover from the shock of the vortex. Normally he would have calmly gone up to these four random strangers who they were and how they got here even though it probably wasn't a very normal situation, but times weren't normal. This was war, for all they knew they could be death eater in disguise. Even though they looked lost and confused it could all be a ploy, a scheme, a trick, a clever little tactic used by Voldemort. His auror training instantly kicked in. He walked to where they were and whipped out his wand.

"Who are you?" was the thing he was the most curious about, fake or real he wanted to know it.

"Harry Potter." The one that looked almost exactly like him, like James with a few differences, his eyes for example said almost instantaneously, couldn't he have come up with a better lie.

"Real name."

"Harry Potter."

"There is nobody related to me called Harry, what's your REAL name."

"Harry Potter."

"You're not going to tell are you?"

"I keep on telling you the truth, my name is Harry Potter, you can use Vertiserum if you feel like it."

"Where am I supposed to get Vertiserum from?"

"Right here." Lily said speaking for the first time since the random strangers arrived. She rummaged through her bag and pulled out a small vial filled with see-though liquid, Vertiserum. "I always keep a bit with me, just in case." She handed the vial to Mr. Potter. "A drop each should be sufficient."

"All of you line up." He was referring to the newcomers.

"Umm, Mr. Potter doesn't seem a bit weird to question people here. I mean look around people are staring and probably listening in." What she said was Vertiserum true, people had noticed the strange gathering, not because of the vortex, not the random strangers, not the questioning, well those things had a roll in that, but it was the fact that James Potter and Lily Evans were 10 meters _(A/N: That's around 33 feet and 4 inches, for all those people that don't know what meters are sorry if I messed it up couldn't look it up so I had to do it myself)_ apart from each other without Lily looking like she wanted to hex James Potter into next year.

"How about we go to Potter Manor."

"Dad, if any death eaters are listening then they would probably want to know who these people are and since they know where Potter Manor is they can apprate there easily. If we went somewhere they don't know there is less risk."

"Prongs, since when were you like Mad-Eye Moody."

"Kinda forced to if I want to live for the day Evans will finally say yes, speaking of which Evans will you go out with me?"

"Do you EVER give up, same as always, no."

"Prongs the day Evans says yes, me, Moony and Wormtail will shave off every single hair on our head, dye our eyebrows neon pink, paint our face to look like somebody that's in the army and keep it that way for 365 days."

"Normally I don't agree to this stuff but sure, Lily's never going to say yes. Sorry Prongs it's true." Moony said

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, my entire Hogwarts life has been a lie."

"No need to be melodramatic Prongs."

"You're hurting my ears."

"Ours', too."

"It's true you told me to keep trying and eventually say yes, and you call yourself my friends."

"Back to the issue, where are we going to go."

"How about my house, I know it goes against everything I believe in but I want to know to. My family's Muggle so it's less likely they know."

"That's a good idea, can we is the question?"

"Normally I'd say no but I guess I can make an exception."

"Dad, why does there have to be more freaks in the house."

"Because I want to know who they are too, I don't know why but that one's eyes kind of remind me of someone." While he said this he pointed to Harry. "Wait are they still here?"

"Yes, they are. Now how are we supposed to get there? We don't even know where it is."

"Lily's family's probably going to drive there, I don't know about the rest of us." Remus said this

"How do you know so much about Muggles, Moony?"

"I pay attention in Muggle Studies."

"You're boring."

"Why don't we drive there too." Mrs. Potter said speaking for once.

"None of us have a license except for Lily's parents, I think and I'm pretty sure that cars can't hold 14 people at a time, might be wrong."

"Gasp, the all mighty Moony might be wrong." Sirius said

"No, he's right. How about a cab? We'll need three."

"Wow, for the smart people you're all really stupid."

"Hey, that's my line."Sirius ignored Ron's comment and continued.

"How about an enlargement charm on the inside."

"That would work, Engorgio."

"I love magic." Mr. Evans said

"Freak."

~At the Evans' house~

"Nice house Evans."

"Save it."

"Now back to the matter at hand, drink a drop each." Each one of them did as they were told. "Names, first, last and middle, not you're nicknames.

"Harry James Potter." So he wasn't lying.

"Hermione Jean Granger." Weird name.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley." A Weasley, eh.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley." That wasn't possible, she looked to young to be married and there hadn't been a girl born to the Weasleys in generations. But on the other hand she did look a lot like a Weasley. Concealment Charm he thought to himself.

"Parents, first and last name and you're mom's maiden name."

"James Potter and Lily Potter, her maiden name was Evans. Still not adding up, his son wasn't married and he doubted there were any other people that matched that description but his son and the girl that gave him the Vertiserum, he only knew her name because his son wouldn't shut-up about her.

Everybody else that was listening to this conversation, the Marauders, Lily, Mr. and Mrs. Evans, Petunia and Mrs. Potter looked similarly confused.

"Nigel and Jennifer Granger, her maiden name was Reeve,"

"Arthur and Molly Weasley and her maiden name was, umm I forgot it. Ginny do you know what it is?"

"Prewett, same for me."

"When are you born?"

"July 31st 1980."

"March 1st 1980."

"August 10th 1981." _(A/N: Really sorry if I messed up the birthdays I'm trying to remember, my internet connection was down when I wrote this. Or if I misspelled anything, I don't own copies of the books and when I looked in my library they were all taken out.)_

"September 5th 1979."Still none of this was adding up. Then it all clicked together, it was the only thing that made sense.

"Are you from the future?"

"Yes." All four of them said it at the same time.

Everything was deathly silent after that.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I'm not British so why would I be J. K. Rowling._

"Guess your never giving up strategy about Lily finally paid off Prongs." That was the first thing anybody said after the long moment of silence. "Can I be godfather?" All this was spoken by Sirius Black, Padfoot, wanna be godfather, whatever you wanted to call him.

James didn't respond, neither did Lily.

"I'll take the awkward silence as a Sirius you were our first choice, there's no one we'd rather have as godfather."

"Guess I end up taking your advice mum," Lily finally squeaked out, she was still in shock that she'd end up married to the moronic, arrogant, toe-head, bully prick, "And NO you can't be the godfather, I'd rather have a death eater as godfather than you!" She fully came to her senses and realized what Sirius just said, "You'd definitely be the very last choice."

"Evans, you wound me with your words, it shall always be a wound that shall never heal."

"Who the melodramatic one now?"

"Shut up, Prongs."

"Okay, okay. Just because we know that Harry is related to us it doesn't mean that they aren't death eaters." Mr. Potter wasn't that ready to believe.

"Uhh, dad Weasley, Potter. Since when have they been death eaters or even believe in the same stuff they do? Plus they look like they're underage"

"Hey, so do you!" exclaimed Ron

"You never know, people aren't always like their families, just look at Sirius."

"Good point."

"Wait, maybe Good Ol' Voldy ain't around in that time."

"What's with the weird voice Prongs?"

"Isn't it obvious Moony, Ol' chum, it fit, for the smart one you sure are stupid."

"That could happen, is Voldemort…" Peter, Hermione and Ron flinched.

"What Ron, Hermione it's just a name. How are you scared of his name but not afraid at all when we all faced him last June? As for you Pettigrew why are you sacred of your master's name or is it that you didn't join yet."

"What!" said anybody that could understand a bit about the magical world that didn't already know."

"Evans, pass the Vertiserum." For once in her life she actually listened to James and Sirius without arguing.

"Moony, you hold him down. Padfoot, you make sure his mouth is open. Dad, can you silence him? Now!," Peter was definitely no match for James, Sirius, Remus and Mr. Potter combined, they had… well James had force fed the potion to him in virtually no time. "Now, ex-best friend-"

"I thought I was your best friend."

"For once in your life Padfoot, be serious."

"I am serious, you know why?"

"Oh, oh, I know this one. It's because-"

"Can it Pettigrew, you're ruining my punch line. Anyway it's because I'm Sirius Orion Black, everything I say, breath, eat and do is serious."

"Now, are you a death eater?"

"Not yet."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm considering it." He said quietly

"Why?"

"I've never been better at something than anybody else, never had power. If I joined up I could." Everybody was too shocked to say anything after this until Sirius started yelling.

"What, I shared a dorm with a death eater for five years, I'm shocked."

"How many times have we do tell you, SHUT UP!" Not many people had ever seen Remus like that but the few that lived to tell the tale know to listen to what he's saying or fear permanent damage

"_Somebody's _angry." Sirius said but he shut up anyway. He still had nightmares about what Remus last did. Ughh, he shuddered at the thought, not pretty.

"Hey dad, can you do an unbreakable vow."

"Sure, I can do a real swell in a jiffy"

"Dad, who actually says "jiffy" or "swell"?"

"Hey, how come you aren't yelling at him to shut up Moony," before Remus could answer his sudden outburst Sirius continued "You hate me, don't you, you and Jamie."

"Don't call me Jamie!" James yelled but Sirius ignored him

"You two came up with a conspiracy against me! Is everyone I know against me!"

"Padfoot, I didn't know you knew big words like conspiracy. Moony look, our little Padfoot is growing up!"

"I know James, I never thought I'd live to see the day! I need a photo, somebody pinch me!"

"Gladly," Sirius muttered "What is this, make fun of Padfoot day?" he said exasperated.

"No, that's on-"

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Is that normal?" Sirius muttered.

"Shut it, Lily said to shut up."

"No, that definitely isn't normal, Moony two galleons that she has him under the Imperious curse."

"Knowing Lily she wouldn't do anything illegal, you're on. Besides, I think it's Amortenia."

"English."

"The most powerful love potion in the world."

"But how are we going to get her to reveal it?

"I have an idea but we're going to need a lot of things."

"Like what?"

"You realize I can hear everything, ever heard of a little thing called whispering? Now can we get back to the questioning"

"Who cares about a bunch of freaks?"

"Come up with a new insult Petunia, that one really gets old fast"

"It's not an insult, it's the truth that's what you are, you and all these other freaks, those four idiots, his parents, and that Snape boy!"

"Three things: A) did she just call us freaks? B) Snape, as in Snivellus Snape!? And C) is insulting us an Evans family thing?" No one paid attention to Sirius, they were so into Lily and Petunia's fighting. Sure they fought before but none of them like this… make that fighting at all. Sirius who was used to raised voices could ignore them.

"Shouldn't we be under questioning or something?" Harry muttered

"I dunno, go with." Ron, who was right behind him, said.

"Harry, wait. Maybe they'll forget long enough that the Vertiserum can wear off and then we won't have to tell them the terrible truth about their futures." Said Hermione

"Good plan, I wondered when you'd come up with one."

No body noticed, make that almost nobody, this conversation. Sirius was bored with the argument so he was looking around. He noticed that the Evans' was small in comparison to all the other houses he'd seen, no it was just small. The view was worth it though. For some odd reason it seemed familiar, really familiar when he realized that he had seen it from James' house last summer. They were neighbors and James had never noticed, crazy. He had also heard everything they said which gave him an idea.

"Am I your godfather?" They all stared at him like he was insane.

"For a second I thought you had sense."

"Yeah, you are."

"Yes!"

"I probably lost all sense I used to have to let you be godfather."

"Aren't they supposed to be under questioning?" Mr. Potter asked

Lily looked at her watch "Not anymore, the Vertiserum just wore off."

"Great, what about Peter?"

"Oh yeah, unbreakable vow. While we're remembering things do you remember the bet?" James couldn't wait to see them do it.

"What bet?" It seemed like he couldn't remember, but Sirius could remember full well. Years of trying not to get detention really makes you a better liar.

"Does "Prongs the day Evans says yes, me, Moony and Wormtail will shave off every single hair on our head, dye our eyebrows neon pink, paint our face to look like somebody that's in the army and keep it that way for 365 days," ring a bell?"

"Oh yeah, I was hoping you'd forget."

"Now."

"We can't use magic."

"Since when did you care about the rules."

"Since ever."

"Fine on the train, first day of term."

"Um James, Sirius unbreakable vow remember."

"Fine." They both agreed, but before they could do anything there was a flash of light, similar to the one that was there when Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron came.

Five people came out and after a look around four of them said "I blame you James."


End file.
